


you're my only sunshine

by rainy_sunshinee



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunshinee/pseuds/rainy_sunshinee
Summary: встретимся, когда выглянет солнцев сеуле дожди.





	you're my only sunshine

джухён уходит и. у сыльги в душе тоже (ничего не остаётся). джухён уходит и это без лишних “прощай”, “спасибо за” и “я тебя любила”. сыльги не уверена, было ли хоть что-то из этого правдой. 

 

джухён оставляет после себя только сохранённые сообщения, фотографии в папке “она была, но ты о ней забудь, забудь”, и воспоминания. джухён не оставляет после себя ничего. сыльги хранит всё, что у неё получилось собрать самой.

 

сыльги не плачет, ей не из-за чего. она не будет тешить себя ложными надеждами и планами на. джухён ушла, и это было её выбором. может теперь ей лучше, сыльги не хочет знать. не об этом, не об этом.

 

(сыльги всё ещё так сильно)

 

в сеуле дожди, и сыльги смывается вместе с ними. (будто за неё плачет город, хотя это невозможно). 

 

джухён была её солнцем, а. кем была для неё сыльги, она не знала. джухён светила и своими лучами обжигала ей кожу, глаза и сердце, но. сыльги всё равно так безгранично нежно.

 

сыльги не пытается найти джухён снова. это всё равно, что искать то, что у тебя никогда до этого найти не получалось. (как бы она ни пыталась).

 

в сеуле дожди. сыльги покупает огромный оранжевый зонт (и это как напоминание о солнце, до которого она никогда не могла дотянуться). сыльги прячется за зонтом, как до этого прятала от джухён всё, что было не нужно скрывать, совсем не нужно. 

 

сыльги не перечитывает, не пересматривает, не вспоминает, хотя это всегда с ней, всегда. 

 

сыльги ходит со своим нелепым, как и она сама, зонтом, раскрывает вместе со своими чувствами, а. кому они теперь, кому?

 

в сеуле дожди, к ним плюсом грустные песни на повторе, вечный плейлист её одиночества. они все о. большой, не случившейся, прямо, как у самой сыльги. 

 

у джухён волосы цвета шоколада, она улыбается и у сыльги внутри замирает всё. джухён тянется и сыльги позволяет. она младше, ей интересно и. её любовь гораздо больше, чем её (такое крохотное) тело, ты не взорвись, солнце, твоя вселенная (она никому не нужна). 

 

сыльги не проще.  
легче, вообще-то не становится. (не то чтобы с джухён когда-либо было легко), а. было на самом деле, когда они только-только начинали, и джухён нравилось (тоже). и джухён тянулась к ней (вся) руками, сердцем.

 

сыльги была (и осталась) всего лишь сыльги. такой, в своей влюблённости, глупой, ждущей то, что никогда (к ней) не вернётся. 

 

в сеуле всё ещё дожди. слёзы сыльги превращаются в дождевые капли (она не позволяет себе плакать, не позволяет).  
джухён, наверно, в дэгу, с родителями, там, где никто не чувствует к ней такой (искренней) сильной (как у сыльги), в свободе, которую она сама захотела (нет).

 

оранжевый зонт не просыхает.

 

сыльги находит коробку со старыми рисунками, письмами и чувствами. на вырванном из нотной тетради листе, почерком джухён: встретимся, когда выглянет солнце.

 

в сеуле дожди.

 

тогда солнце взошло на следующий день (опалило мир сыльги, осветило сердце).

 

тогда джухён.

 

пришла.

 

сыльги усмехается, глядя на стекающие по стеклу капли.

 

солнца (больше) нет. ни в сердце. ни в жизни. 

 

может, сыльги была слишком скупа на эмоции, может она, наоборот, проявляла их слишком сильно. джухён всю себя отдавала кому-то (никогда не сыльги). может, она испугалась того, как сильно сыльги была да. может она так ничего и не заметила. сыльги джухён читать никогда не умела.

 

а потом. джухён уходит, и. в сеуле начинаются бесконечные дожди. 

 

сыльги думает поехать на острова, куда-то вроде чеджу, где у неё будет солнце, но так никуда и не уезжает. за джухён идти нет смысла. сыльги за все годы (не)вместе, это понять успела. джухён, либо приходит сама, как пришла в жизнь сыльги когда-то давно, либо не приходит вообще. 

 

а сыльги? (ждёт)

 

как-то к ней забегает сынван. 

 

улыбается, чёлка мокрая, в руках ярко синий зонт. она ставит его рядом с оранжевым и сыльги отчего-то хочется плакать. прямо, как сеул.

 

\--когда же дожди закончатся?

 

(когда моё солнце ко мне вернётся?)

 

это остаётся между. сынван не джухён, ей не страшно, она понимает.

 

в итоге, они весь вечер-ночь пьют горячий чай, кутаясь в зелёный плед на большом диване (он такой, чтобы поместились все-все, сыльги одна на него не садится, у неё этих всех-всех нет, может когда-то были, но теперь, ушли, сыльги боится, что он её проглотит и она исчезнет так же, как и все до) но. они с сынван просто смотрят старые шоу, и.

 

сыльги впервые за. так легко (это же сынван). 

 

они сидят так до ночи, и ещё, и ещё. сыльги не вникает в происходящее на экране, у неё слипаются глаза. сынван так же тихо тихо (почему-то шёпотом) рассказывает обо всём. для сыльги эти истории похожи на сказки, хотя это всего лишь пересказ прошлой недели. сыльги чувствует себя принцессой, которая сама заперла себя в башне одиночества. (никого не пущу, мне никто не нужен, ребята, мне (одной) хорошо, мне спокойно).

 

глупая, грустная сыльги.

 

сынван накрывает её пледом и идёт на кухню мыть кружки. у сыльги хорошая квартира, светлая и просторная (для такой маленькой сыльги, как ты в ней ещё не заблудилась?). когда сынван возвращается сыльги уже спит. 

 

4 а. м.

 

(мне спокойно) 

 

сынван не смыкает глаз до рассвета. бродит по квартире, смотрит в окна, разглядывает полки с книгами, видит коробку с рисунками и решает развесить их во всю стену. у сыльги белые обои, немного цвета ей не помешает, но. на рисунках в основном они (когда-то они были все вместе и было так хорошо), потом на бумаге видно только джухён. джухён читает, джухён за ноутбуком, джухён смеётся, джухён, джухён, джухён.

 

сынван плачет. её маленькая, глупая, влюблённая сыльги. она всё же берёт самые лучшие и расклеивает ими всю стену, от пола до потолка. (смотри, сыльги, это твоя жизнь, она у тебя всё ещё есть, помнишь?)

 

(а помню?)

 

утром сыльги находит сынван спящей в окружении её рисунков. у сынван улыбка. сыльги хочет тоже, но. поднимает взгляд на стену и. там столько её (и счастья). 

 

(сыльги, это твоя жизнь, ты помнишь?)

 

(помню)

 

сыльги строчит записку, что-то вроде (ушла за солнцем, удачи). хватает свой зонт, выбегает на улицу. дождевые капли прямо в лицо, а сыльги так. хочется смеяться, ведь. я могу, могу. 

 

сыльги бежит за солнцем, ведь. его всего лишь скрыли тучи.

 

а.

 

солнце внезапно выглядывает первой. у джухён кислотно-розовый зонт и потухший взгляд. всё кричит: 

 

найди меня!

 

я сама от тебя убежала, а найти не в силах.

 

и сыльги. вся сыльги. с мокрыми от дождя волосами. с оранжевым зонтом. с открытым (забирай) сердцем, её находит.

 

солнце вышло. (моё) солнце меня нашло. 

 

радуга скользит по их щекам. 

 

сыльги смазывает её губами. 

 

9 а. м.

 

(мне счастливо)


End file.
